


The Booty Call Summoning

by ThetaSigma



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Accidental summoning, Established Relationship, Humour, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inept Summoning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: Crowley has heard many absolutely ridiculous ways to summon some kind of entity. Aside from the pentagram, not one of them has worked (not that he'd ever admit he likes trying them to see what he gets). Up until, that is, someone tells him about a sure-fire way to summon a creature through his mirror. Crowley's more than surprised that it actually works.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	The Booty Call Summoning

Throughout the years, there had been many rumours of ways one could summon a supernatural entity. There was the business with the pentagram, of course, but Crowley had also heard such ridiculous things as saying “Bloody Mary” three times while staring into a mirror*.

_ *Crowley will never admit that he’d tried many of these out of sheer curiosity. Not the pentagram, because he knew perfectly well how to summon an actual demon, and he didn’t actually want one showing up. Especially not cross from being summoned so inelegantly. All the others had led to a whole lot of nothing. _

This, however, was the craziest one he’d heard yet. Someone at an occult shop* told him that if he brushed lavender across a clean mirror then said, “Az, Zira, Fell” clearly, distinctly, and three times** a being of supreme power would appear. The insane woman he was reluctantly listening to added, “although he’s probably gonna be pissed off about being summoned. They usually are.”

_ *full of not-actually-occult things, if one didn’t count the demon posing as a human customer _

_ ** No more, no less. Five is right out. _

Crowley didn’t actually  _ believe _ saying anything into a clean mirror brushed with lavender would summon anything, but the specific summoning chant gave him pause. Az, Zira, Fell? As in,  _ Aziraphale?  _ Was this some way to summon the angel?

Even though he saw Aziraphale daily in their flat, Crowley was tempted to try. But he saved this for one of those occasions one or the other of them left town for some reason. Aziraphale was the first to have to leave, this time to purchase a rare book in Edinborough. After Aziraphale called him to let him know the sale had gone through and he’d be home in a couple days, Crowley began preparing the summoning*.

_ *While he absolutely did not believe this would, in any way,  _ work _ , he also did not want to interrupt Aziraphale’s meeting if it actually was a real summoning. Aziraphale would be pissed if he missed out on the book. _

After giving the mirror an excellent clean, he brushed lavender across it and said distinctly into the mirror, “Az, Zira, Fell” three times.

He did not hold his breath. 

Aziraphale appeared in the mirror, saw Crowley, huffed, and climbed out of it. “Well?” he asked crossly. “What?”

_ “What?” _ Crowley said, gaping. “What are you doing here?”

“You summoned me!”

Crowley  _ could _ have said, “It was an accident!” or “I didn’t actually believe it would work!” or something to that effect.

Instead, he smiled slowly and lasciviously and said, “You have to agree, that’s an original way to booty call someone.”

The joke was rather lost on Aziraphale, who wasn’t clear on what a booty call was, but Crowley soon remedied that.


End file.
